The invention relates to a packaging with a wrapping consisting of paper, cardboard or plastic film for a plurality of small packs, especially small bundles (sticks) of cigarette packs, the end wall and bottom wall of each of which confront a respective (narrow) sideface of the wrapping.
The packagings dealt with here are, above all, small bundles of cigarette packs, that is to say so-called cigarette sticks. Up to twenty or twenty-five cigarette packs are combined by means of a wrapping in order to form a stick. The wrapping can consist of paper, (thin) cardboard or a film material.
Because of statutory regulations, in some countries it is necessary to equip each cigarette pack with a (revenue) mark immediately before sale to the final consumer. The mark, usually a marking made by stamping, a number, a state coat of arms or the like, is to be affixed to part of the cigarette pack, particularly to the outer wrapping of the latter. This regulation presents difficulties when cigarette packs are delivered as sticks.